


We Break Noses and Accept the Consequences

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, BAMF Max Lightwood-Bane, Blue-Eyed Alec Lightwood, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, POV Original Female Character, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: It's not every day that you have to sit through a meeting with the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the Consul of the Nephilim, their son and an idiotic mundane family that has no clue who they are messing with.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 10
Kudos: 431





	We Break Noses and Accept the Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure what this is but I wrote it anyway. This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.  
> I hope you enjoy whatever this is!

Melissa put her head into her hands and sighed, sometimes she loved her job as a the disciplinary coordinator at one of the largest schools in Brooklyn. Other times? Not so much. When you have to explain to students why it's not okay to hit each other, most of the time they'll at least respect you a bit because of the threat of expulsion. Parents on the other hand, well lets just say that she would only call them in on the most serious cases. Sadly, this was one of them.

Looking at the two boys in front of her, she was still surprised that one of them was Max Lightwood-Bane. According to Ben Breakspear (the other boy), Max had punched him in the face for no reason at lunch time today. Melissa knew Max, he was a fun bubbly fifteen year old boy and in all her years of teaching him he had never seemed like the type of kid to hit someone for no reason. Max was a Warlock, she knew this because of the blue skin and horns that he had glamoured at school every day. Melissa could see through the glamour, her father had been a werewolf and though she had not inherited his lycanthropy she did inherit the sight and some knowledge of the shadow world.

Ben Breakspear on the other hand, was a mundane with a terrible track record involving three in school suspensions for getting into various fights. She had a lot of experience dealing with Mr and Mrs Breakspear, they were the reason she was dreading this meeting so much. Though the dread also had something to do with Max's fathers as well, Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane were renowned in the shadow world, Alec being the Consul of the Clave and one of the Shadowhunter heroes of both the Dark and Mortal wars, and Magnus was just as famous, he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, invented the portal with Henry Branwell, and also was a war hero. Despite her nerves she was curious to see how these two very different couples interacted during the meeting she had called to discuss their son's behaviour. 

There was a firm knock on the door and Melisa got up to open it. Once she did, two men walked into the room. The first was tall, with messy black hair, piercing blue eyes, and spiralling black runes. The second was a few inches taller, his black hair was in glittery spikes and she could see through his glamour and to the gold-green cat eyes beneath. They were both as threatening as they were beautiful.

"Mr and Mr Lightwood-Bane, if you could take a seat. We are just waiting for Ben's parents to arrive, I'm Miss Jones by the way," Melisa said, pointing at the two chairs next to Max

"Of course, pleasure to meet you Miss Jones," Magnus nodded and he and Alec took a seat next to their son

Soon the door opened again, this time without knocking, and an angry looking blonde woman and her equally angry and blond husband entered the room. They were both middle aged and were looking at Magnus and Alec with thinly veiled contempt.

"Mr and Mrs Breakspear," Melisa greeted

"Miss Jones," Mrs Breakspear replied curtly, her and her husband sitting down next to Ben, both still glaring at the Lightwood-Banes

"As you are aware there was an alteration between your sons today at lunch, we have yet to hear young Mr Lightwood-Bane's version of events. So Max, if you could tell us what happened please?" Melisa asked

"Uh, sure. I was talking to Madzie in the hallway and Ben came up behind us and tried to touch Madzie inappropriately. She turned around at started yelling at him and then I punched him and broke his nose. He deserved it," Max finished determinedly, only his fiddling with the sleeve of the faded grey sweater he wore gave away his nerves.

"Thank you Max, Ben, your side of the story?" Melisa did her best to keep a calm face, Madzie was another of her favourite students, she was a year older than Max and was in the same year as Ben. If Ben maintained that he did nothing she could always ask Madzie if Max's story was true.

"I did nothing! I was just walking past them and then he punched me!" Ben exclaimed

"You tried to grab her ass!" Max yelled, his blue complexion flushed with anger

"I did not!" Ben retorted

"You did," Max's fingers had began to spark dangerously, Melisa saw Magnus quietly place his hands over Max's as Alec put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. The effect was immediate, Max's fingers stopped sparking and he visibly relaxed, leaning back in his chair.

"The simplest solution here would be to ask Madzie Loss, thankfully she is still at school. Max, if you could be as kind as to go get her, that would be lovely," Melisa suggested, pointing at the door. Wordlessly, Max rose and made his way out of the office.

"I don't see why you think my son did anything wrong! You can't just trust the word of that boy!" Mrs Breakspear squawked indignantly

"That is why we are hearing from young Miss Loss," Melisa replied, trying to keep her voice even. By the angel, the Breakspear's are impossible.

"She's friends with the boy! I wouldn't take the word of anyone who affiliates themselves with people like them," Mr Breakspear shot back, gesturing to where Magnus and Alec were watching the scene unfold. A dangerous glint appeared in Magnus's eyes.

"People like us?" Alec asked, his eyes narrowed. Their normal calm blue had shifted, now they looked like the ocean in the middle of a hurricane.

"You know what I mean, it's evil! You're corrupting the children, gays shouldn't be allowed to raise kids!" Mrs Breakspear shrieked

"The only thing that is evil is your homophobic opinions. Which, I hope, from now on you will keep to yourself," Alec stated, Melisa could see now what made him such a good Consul, the look on his face made it clear that there was no room for argument.

"I hope you will put your prejudices aside so we can continue to go about this matter in a civilised manner," Magnus added, every inch the intimidating High Warlock, "Miss Jones, I am terribly sorry for the interruption,"

"There is nothing you need to be sorry for Mr Lightwood-Bane," Melisa replied, 'The only ones that need to be sorry are the Breakspears,' she thought, glancing at the couple who were red faced with anger.

Thankfully, they were saved from another bigotry outburst as, by the time the Breakspears looked ready to speak again, Max and Madzie had entered the room.

"Miss Loss, could you tell us what happened in the hallway at lunch today?" Melisa asked, she really hated to have to be so straightforward when Madzie was clearly nervous, but the less time she had to spend with the Breakspears the better.

"Uh, yeah. Max and I were walking down the hallway together and then Ben tried to grab my butt. Then I yelled at him and Max punched him," Madzie said, self consciously playing with the ends of her scarf.

"Thank you Madzie," Melisa gave her a warm smile, obviously the event had not been very pleasant for her. "It seems to me like both of you were in the wrong. Ben, you will be suspended for two weeks and this will go on your official record as sexual harassment. Max, as this was your first time doing something like this, you will only be suspended for three days as is usual for a one punch fight," Melisa delivered her verdict, watching the difference between the two families reactions at the news. 

Magnus gave his son a small hug and Alec whispered "Hey, it's okay Max. Three days isn't a big deal. You're a Lightwood, we break noses and accept the consequences," the words did seem to comfort Max who had gone quite pale when he heard about his suspension.

On the other hand, Mr and Mrs Breakspear were sputtering indignantly, demanding that Max should be punished more harshly and even defending their own son's actions.

"It's just boys being boys!" Mr Breakspear exclaimed.

"What he did was wrong and he should be held accountable for his actions. This kind of behaviour can lead to worse in the future," Magnus countered

Sensing that she needed to break this up before she had the Consul of the Nephilim and the High Warlock of Brooklyn arguing with some idiotic mundanes in her office, Melisa spoke up, "Mr and Mrs Breakspear, this meeting is over. Your son is suspended for two weeks and that is final, if you would kindly leave, I would like to have a word with the Lightwood-Banes,"

After receiving Melisa's best disciplinary co-coordinator glare, the Breakspears finally left the office, grumbling something about favouritism. Once the door had closed she started to speak again, "I am terribly sorry about that, the things they said were intolerable,"

"It's fine, we're used to it. We shouldn't have to be, but we are. I'm just glad that the little creep got what he deserved" replied Alec, smiling reassuringly at Madzie

"Yes, now there is a reason I wanted you all to stay behind," Melisa continued, "Max, while violence is not always the best answer, I want to commend you for standing up for your friend. What you did today was good and I am terribly sorry that you are being punished for it,"

"Thanks," Max mumbled.

"It's true, now I have another meeting that I need to be at in ten minutes so I have to get going. I will see you in a few days Max, and Madzie, if something like this ever happens again, please come straight to me," Melisa said as she stood up.

"I will," Madzie's voice sounded steady. It was obvious that if Max hadn't been there she would have punched Ben herself.

"Thank you for your time Miss Jones, I hope we can meet again in better reason," Magnus told her, as he and Alec, Max and Madzie made their way out of the door.

"As do I," Melisa replied and as the door closed on the power couple of the Shadow world, their son and their niece, she realised it was entirely true.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure why this went in the direction it did... oh well. If you have any feedback I would love to hear it! As always, comments and kudos are adored (but no necessary). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
